4x09 Love In Bloom
Manor dining room, night time. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Kelly and Darryl sit around with glasses of wine. Phoebe: It has been far too long since we last had guests around. Prue: Well things have been a little hectic. Darryl: I’m glad I get to see you guys before Sheila and I have our second honeymoon. Phoebe: Going to Rome for a week is definitely a way to make the most of Valentine’s Day. You go tomorrow right? Darryl: Yeah but it’s a night flight, so I’ll be working all day. How about you guys? Any plans for V-day? Prue: I’ll be watching a slasher movie with Kit again. Kelly: No you won’t, you can come out with me as I too am romantically challenged. Prue: Oh, well there you go. Heavy drinking till sunrise it is. Phoebe: Cole and I will be checking out wedding venues during the day and then we’re going for a meal at night. Cole: With a side of dancing… or so she insists. Phoebe: Once a year, that’s all I ask, then the dancing shoes can go right back in the dark broody cupboard. kisses Phoebe Darryl: Piper? Leo? Piper: Ah… well… Leo: We’re going to take it easy this Valentine’s Day. Darryl: Oh right, of course, when’s the operation? Piper: Three days away and I’m supposed to be resting until then. Leo: You probably shouldn’t even be up this late. Piper: Honey, I know you’re worried, but it comes and goes and I want to use the time I’m not in pain to see the people I love. awkward silence Piper: Guys, seriously, it’s fine. The pain meds have taken the edge off and hopefully they’ll whip it out, I’ll recover for a week or so and I’ll feel right as rain. Prue: That’s my girl. kisses Piper on the cheek and wraps her arm around her shoulder, Phoebe moves to her other side, holds her hand and lays her head on her shoulder Piper: Oh and while I’m on the subject, you two keep away from ninja dolls and let my surgeon work his magic, okay? Phoebe: Oh we learned that lesson, don’t worry. to a large dark room. It is filled with black and red candles. The roof has an upside down pentagram drawn on it. A group of about 12 cloaked and hooded people are gathered in a circle Leader: Is our plan ready for execution and I do mean truly ready this time, since our last scheme failed so miserably. Cloak 1: We shall not fail this time. We are ready and this Valentine’s Day will be their last. Leader: You’ve made certain that they won’t trace it back to us. Cloak 1: Indeed. We have found the perfect young mind to manipulate into doing it for us. Leader: Perfect. He shall be pleased. Credits office at school. She is sat behind her desk writing up some student notes. Cole shimmers in Phoebe: Hey, you’re supposed to call first remember? Cole: I sensed if anyone was here first. Phoebe: Dude, windows? Cole: Oh, fair point. I just wanted to check in with you to make sure we were still okay for Valentine’s Day tomorrow. Phoebe: Of course we are. Why wouldn’t we be? Cole: Well it’s just you have a lot going on right now with Piper and you’re dream about this seed thing… we could just pretend Valentine’s Day is next month. Phoebe: Well, I checked the book and there was nothing in there about the seed, and you can’t exactly go around the Underworld asking for such specific info without being really obvious, even if we did change your appearance again. Cole: And the Elders didn’t know anything? Phoebe: Um. Well the Elders haven’t been told. Cole: You haven’t told Leo about your dream? Phoebe: I can’t burden him with that right now, have you seen him recently? Cole: Well I know he’s worried but he seems to be dealing quite well. Phoebe: Well, I hugged him last night and trust me, he’s not. I’ll tell him when things calm down a little. Cole: If things calm down a little. Phoebe: What do you mean? Cole: Well Piper’s operation might not be the end of it, we all know that. Phoebe: Okay… but the positive thinking I have going right now is preferable to accepting that at the moment. Cole: Right, I’m sorry. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Manor attic. Piper stands behind the Book of Shadows Piper: Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide. lights swarm and Grams appears Grams: Hi sweetie. Piper: Hey GraPrincipal Grams: How are you doing? Piper: Wow, that’s a loaded question. loses her balance a little as she winces and clenches her abdomen Grams: Sweetheart? Piper: It’s fine, it passes, I just need to breathe through it. Grams: I wish I could do something for you. Piper: Well that’s partly why I called. Ghosts can see things in greater detail right? You have more clarity than most of the living, bird’s eye view and all? Grams: In some ways, yes. Piper: Well then can you tell me whether I need to be worried or not? Grams: Piper, I… Piper (tearing up): Will I have kids? Will I be around long enough to try again? Grams: My beautiful girl. I’m afraid I can’t answer those questions. As a matriarch I am able to watch over in greater detail, but I still only see the present. Piper: Okay. Then tell me the present. How ill am I? pauses Piper: Please. I keep pretending that the waiting to find out isn’t eating me alive, so that Leo and my sisters don’t worry themselves nuts, but I just want to know. If it’s bad, I’ll face it, I just can’t stand the not knowing. Grams: You’re surgery is just two days away right? Piper: I’d rather go into it knowing than wake up in a hospital made only to find out that there’s more to come. How ill am I? Grams: You’ll get through it in time, I’m sure of it… Piper: I thought you couldn’t see the future. Grams: I can’t, but I know how strong you are. bursts into tears Grams (struggling not to cry herself): My darling girl. This is a fight you can win, because you are marvellous. You remember that and you keep that angelic husband of yours close. wipes her eyes and smiles Leo (from outside the room): Piper you up there? Piper: Uh, yeah! You better go, he’ll freak if he sees me using magic when I should be saving my energy. blows Piper a kiss and disappears. Leo enters. Leo: Hey, what are you doing up here? walks up to Leo and kisses him Piper: Just wondered if there were any magical brews to prepare for surgery… there aren’t. Leo: Come on, I’ll make you something to eat. to a classroom. A young boy sits facing the teacher while a group of jocks behind him whisper and laugh. The bell rings and everyone exits the classroom. Out in the corridor the group of jocks follow a few steps behind the boy. Jock 1: Hey Kieran, I heard you had a dirty dream about me last night, is that true? keeps his eyes forward and keeps walking Jock 2: Does your mom know you’re queer? Jock 1: She probably wishes she never had kids! Hey gay boy, we’re talking to you! 1 knocks Kieran to the floor Jock 1: Did your dream go a little something like this? 1 clenches and raises his fist. Kieran squeezes his eyes shut tightly and just as the jock is about to punch him, an explosion of energy bursts from Kieran’s body sending all the jocks flying down the corridor, knocking several students off their feet and blowing some of the locker doors off their hinges. Jock 1 takes a moment to get up while Kieran gets up himself Jock 1: What the hell was that? Kieran: I… Jock 1: You’re even more of a freak than I realised. bullies walk away. Kieran turns around to find Principal Dubois standing behind him Principal Dubois: Hello Kieran. Kieran: Principal Dubois. I didn’t mean to… Principal Dubois: That’s quite a gift you have there, do you know where it comes from? Kieran: I’m a freak. Principal Dubois: No dear, you’re a witch… and I think you could use someone to help guide you through it. Come with me. Dubois leads Kieran to her office and shuts the door. Principal Dubois: I know you’ve had a hard year here Kieran, I’m sad to say that when someone is bullied by such a wide number of students as you are, it’s difficult for us to stop it. Kieran: I know. Everyone hates me. Principal Dubois: Not everyone. There are people who appreciate you for who you are; all aspects. What if I told you, you could use your gifts to teach your tormentors a lesson? Kieran: I’d be open to that. Principal Dubois: Well, tomorrow is Valentine’s Day; let me give you something that will make sure they remember it for the rest of their lives. Kieran: But you’re my principal, is this ethical? Principal Dubois: We witches have to stick together. Kieran: You’re a…? Dubois nods Principal Dubois: But nobody can know, understand? Kieran: But they saw what I did, they know about me now! Principal Dubois: Don’t you worry; I can take care of that. to the Manor, Valentine’s Day, Piper’s bedroom. Piper wakes up and Leo enters the room holding a tray with Piper’s breakfast spread out on it. Piper sits up and smiles. Leo: Happy Valentine’s Day. puts the tray down on the bed and kisses Piper Piper: You didn’t have to go to all this trouble. Leo: Oh this is just the beginning; I have everything planned out and this is going to be the best relaxing Valentine’s Day ever. to Kieran’s bedroom. He lights a red candle, kneels before it and closes his eyes Kieran: He who lays the vengeance in my soul, heed my call. On this day that love has owned, for their sins they shall atone. Take away their inhibition, for twenty four hours, let havoc reek! neck snaps back and his eyes widen towards the ceiling as a beam of dark purple energy rises from beneath him and shoots through the roof. back to Piper and Leo. Piper’s eyes flash purple for a second. Piper: Hold that thought. passes the tray back to Leo Piper: There’s something I need to do. leaves the room before Leo has the chance to say anything to Phoebe and Cole sat in the living room. Piper rushes downstairs Piper: Phoebe can I borrow your laptop? Phoebe: Sure, it’s in the kitchen. exits Cole: So which venue do you want to check out first? eyes flash purple. Phoebe: We can sort a venue later, I want to find a dress. Cole: But I thought you wanted to find a setting first, you said once we found a venue you thought everything else would fall into place. Phoebe: Oh who was I kidding? The dress is the show stopper. We find the right dress, and then everything will fall into place. A stunning bride makes a stunning wedding. Cole: Um, okay. Phoebe: I’ll get my coat. runs off before Cole gets a chance to say anything more to the kitchen. Piper sits at the laptop tapping away at the keyboard. Leo enters Leo: Honey what are you doing? Piper: You might want to go upstairs and pack a suitcase. Leo: What? Why? What did you do? Piper: I just booked a couple of dozen hotels around the world, thought we could use a round the world tour. Leo: What? We can’t afford that and what about your surgery? Piper: Oh come on, I’m a witch; I can handle a little debt. And why would I want to spend weeks miserable in a hospital bed when I could be spending it with you? Of course you’ll be orbing us. First stop Mexico! Leo: This isn’t you. Piper: Of course it is, seize the moment Leo! I’m gonna go pack. runs off before Leo can say anything else to Prue and Kelendria walking through a shopping mall Prue: I’m so glad we decided to do this today; my wardrobe has been neglected for far too long. Kelly: Well it doesn’t show, but retail therapy is always welcome. eyes flash purple Kelly: I know the store we need to go to. Very expensive, very you! Prue: Oh, well I’m not sure I can afford too much, photography pay isn’t exactly rock solid. Kelly: Didn’t I mention? It’s all on me. Come on! grabs Prue’s hand and drags her off to Kieran’s school. He walks down the corridor as chaos reigns around him. Students on the floor making out, couples screaming at each other Kieran: This isn’t what I had in mind. catches sight of a girl arguing with her boyfriend. She opens her bag, pulls out a knife and jabs him in the gut Girl: You deserve it you bastard! I’ve wanted to do that for months! members pull her away as her eyes flash purple and she snaps out of it. They tend to the boy as Kieran looks horrified and runs in the other direction to wedding dress store. Cole sits with his face in his hands waiting for Phoebe Phoebe: Almost ready! Cole: Phoebe, this is the twelfth dress, don’t you want to see any venues today? curtain flings open to reveal Phoebe in a crimson red gown Phoebe: What do you think? Cole: Um… it’s… different. Phoebe: I know it’s unconventional, but I’m a witch marrying the demon who tried to kill me for crying out loud. Cole: Whoa, Phoebe, voice down! looks in the mirror Phoebe: You know, if you think about your skin tone as Belthazor; we match perfectly. Cole: Okay this isn’t you. Phoebe: Am I more of a blue girl? Cole: No, not the dress! I mean you, now. I think you’re cursed or hexed or drugged or something, we need to find your sisters. Phoebe: Well let me just get this first. Cole: You sure? How much is it? Phoebe: About twenty thousand, but I think there’s a sale on… grabs Phoebe and drags her out of the store to Piper’s bedroom. She has two suitcases open on her bed and is folding clothes. Leo is beside her Leo: Piper honey, it’s only natural to be scared, but you can’t just run away from this problem, especially not if we want to have a baby in the future. Piper: Well that probably won’t be an issue will it? Leo: What won’t? Piper: Us having a baby in the future. Even if it isn’t cancer, the surgery could make me infertile and if that doesn’t then the chemo probably will, so we might as well enjoy life with just the two of us and we might as well start enjoying it now. hasn’t stopped packing as long as she’s been talking, so Leo grabs hold of her hand. Leo: Piper, look at me. Piper: We don’t have time, if we want to fit in all of these places we need to… Leo: Piper. takes a deep breath and looks Leo in the eye Leo: We will get through this. You will get through this and when you have, we will have our baby and we will go on as many vacations as you want. But you need to face this thing. eyes flash purple and tears begin to fall Piper: Heal me. Leo: Sweetie I can’t. Piper: Please. Make an exception. Surely they can’t expect me to fight evil on top of all this; just this once. I’ll never ask you to heal a stupid cut again, just please heal me. begins to cry uncontrollably and collapses into Leo’s arms Leo (whispered): We’ll get through this. to Kelly and Prue sat at a table in a night club with two cocktails Prue: You could have at least let me buy the drinks, I feel like I’ve robbed you today. Kelly: What’s the point in Valentine’s Day if you don’t get to spend some money on the person you care about most? smiles Prue: You really mean that? Kelly: Absolutely. Humans spend so much time worrying about awkward moments or rejection, they often never tell people how they truly feel. At the end of it all, who’s going to be on their death bed saying “Thank God, they never knew how much I cared”? Prue: I care about you. I can be a little guarded; even letting the “l” word out to my sisters was a struggle for a while… but I do care. Kelly: I know you do. eyes flash purple, she leans over and kisses Kelly on the lips. Her eyes flash again. Kelly: I…um. Prue (horrified): I’m sorry, I don’t know what… Kelly: No, Prue it’s okay. gets up out of her seat Prue: That cocktail must be stronger than I thought; I should probably call it a night. Kelly: Prue please, you don’t have to… Prue: I’m really sorry. rushes out. Kelly sighs and touches her bottom lip with her fingertips, trying not to cry. to the Manor. Cole walks through the front entrance holding Phoebe’s hand. Cole: Anybody home? We have magical issues! Leo (off screen): In here! and Phoebe walk into the living room and find Leo and Piper in front of the TV Piper: Phoebe you need to see this, this is your school. looks at the screen and sees the stabbed student being carried out of school and into an ambulance as the news reporter talks about more violence and irrational behaviour involving couples Phoebe: Oh my God. eyes flash Cole: Did anyone else see that? Leo: Yeah, I think you were hexed; that’d explain Piper’s behaviour earlier. Phoebe: Really, what did you do? Piper: Round the world tour. Phoebe: Nice. Piper: Yeah, not gonna happen. Cole: Do you think it could be a hex? Leo: Seems the most likely, we should call Prue make sure she’s okay. Piper: I think she was spending today with Kell… enters looking like she’s forcing herself to look okay Piper: Speak of the witch and she will appear. Prue: You needed me for something? Phoebe: Somebody has cast some sort of hex. It made Piper book a round the world trip and me want the most expensive wedding dress I could find. Leo: Inhibitions. Phoebe: Huh? Leo: You both went for stuff that deep down you wanted but usually your logical mind would keep you from doing so. Cole: Could also explain the violence. People are expressing how they feel and doing what they want with no thought for the consequences. Prue: So, you’re saying that this hex only makes us do what we want to deep down? Leo: If we’re right about it, yeah. silently nods Prue: Well then let’s get up to the book and find the cretin messing with our Valentine’s Days. storms upstairs Phoebe: Should we ask what’s up with her? Piper: We’ll deal with this first, might help her get it out of her system whatever it is. attic. Prue stands behind the book, Piper and Phoebe are in front with Cole and Leo behind them. Prue: Okay, we cast this spell and whoever cast the hex, if it is in fact a hex, should be brought right to us. Then we can vanquish them and all will be well. Leo: Unless it’s a witch, then maybe binding would be better. Prue: Whatever, we’ll see. Phoebe: Let’s do it. Prue: Hex was cast, turn it around and let the perpetrator be found. '' swarm of gold sparks erupts in the centre of the attic and produces Kieran. He looks confused. Kieran: Where am I? Phoebe: Hey I know you! Kieran: Phoebe? Piper: You two know each other? Phoebe: He came to me a few weeks ago about bullying. Prue: What did you do? Kieran: Wait, you’re witches too? Prue: I’ll ask again, what did you do? Piper: Easy Prue. Kieran: I wanted to teach the guys who pick on me a lesson, so I got this spell from…someone, to get revenge. Make them lose control for a day; cause a little havoc. I didn’t expect it to get so out of hand. Piper: Can you remember how the spell you cast went? Kieran: I think so. Piper: Write it down. passes him a pen and paper Prue: Who gave you the spell? Kieran: I can’t say, sorry, they’re too high up; I’d get in so much trouble. takes the piece of paper, points at it and sets it alight Piper: Guiding spirits, hear our plea. Annul this magic, let it be. '' drops the burning paper into a dish and a shockwave blasts through the attic and outside the house Leo: Looks like it worked. Kieran: I’m really sorry. Piper: You know Kieran; we can protect you if you tell us who gave you the spell. Kieran: Sorry, I just… Phoebe: Guys can I have a moment alone with him. Piper: Sure, we’ll be downstairs. besides Phoebe and Kieran leaves Kieran: I think she might hurt me if I betray her. edges towards Kieran Phoebe: So then we know it’s a she. Kieran: To be honest she scares me more than you guys do. grabs hold of Kieran and puts him in a choke hold Phoebe: That’s stupid of you. in to the dark room at the start of the episode, the hooded leader stands before the rest of the hooded people. The leader takes off the hood, revealing herself to be Principal Dubois Principal Dubois: The hex worked perfectly, the corruption is complete. The environment for the seed to grow has been perfected. This is truly a great victory for our cause; The Covenant of The Source! hooded figures cheer back to Phoebe and Kieran Phoebe: Tell me and don’t try to scream, it’ll only make the pain worse. sound of materialisation is heard off screen Grams: Phoebe surprised, let’s go of Kieran and he runs off Phoebe: Grams. Hey. I just needed to get some information about an enemy who’s after us. Might be who sent the goblin. looks at her silently Phoebe: What? Grams: I can see it. This isn’t you. Phoebe: What are you talking about Grams? Grams: No I’m wrong, it is you… but there’s something else that shouldn’t be there; a darkness. Phoebe: Grams, you’re talking crazy. Grams: It’s devouring you. We have to warn your sisters before there’s nothing left of you. approaches Grams and grabs her hand. Grams gasps Grams: How can you touch me? What did The Source do to you down there? tears up Phoebe: I love you Grams; I’m sorry you made me do this. hand glows and Grams’ body shimmers into a sphere of white light, her moan can be heard echoing as she is transformed into the sphere in the palm of Phoebe’s hand. Phoebe: Goodbye for now Grams. I think we’ll stop the spirits popping in and out for a while. closes her eyes and the sphere flames out and Piper enter the attic Prue: Hey, we saw the kid run off, did he say who gave him the spell. Phoebe: No, he was too scared to. I guess we’ll just have to make sure we’re ready for anything. motion as Phoebe throws her arms over her sisters’ shoulders and walks them out of the attic. -The End-